Hero of the ninja world
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze raised by his future self and his future selfs wife Velma Dinkley Namikaze. Contains: Smart, Fast, Strong and bloodline Naruto.


Chapter 1: Future saved past.

It was a normal day as young Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was playing on the swings until a mob arrived which first member of the mob said "What are you doing here demon" then second member of the mob said "You do not deserve to be in park like this and you do not even deserve any happiness" so third member of the mob said "It is your fault that each of us have lost someone and you deserve to rot in hell for what you did".

After the three members of the mob spoke the other members of the mob spoke which each member of the mob threw stones at Naruto until two people arrived to shield Naruto which the male said "Leave the lad alone or I will make you leave the lad alone" then the female said "You idiots spat at the dying wish of Lord Hokage Minato and Lady Kushina but for harming their kid your punishment is worser than death as your punishment is shinigami of fear itself" so the two formed a few handsigns.

After the two formed a few handsigns the two yelled "Wind style repel force" which the two knocked the mob away from young Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze with wind style repel force then the two turned around to look at young Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze then the male lowered himself down so the male said "Do not worry Naruto you are safe from those ungreatful idiots and we along with my wife shall protect you no matter what".

After the male spoke the female said "Lets get over to the hokage office and give the hokage a good telling off" which the two took young Naruto to the hokage office then as the three arrived in the hokage office the male said "How dare you Third hokage allow young lad here to suffer such mistreatment when his parents wanted him to be seen as a hero" so the female said "Have you no shame Third hokage or is it that you are that ashamed that you refuse to answer".

After the female spoke Third Hokage Hurizen said "I did not know young Naruto was being mistreated again and by the way who are you two" which the male said "We will not give you or anyone except Naruto our name and you will call me Fox since that is anbu code name I have decided to take until people can be trusted to know our true name" then the female said "I shall go by anbu code name Vixen and when we feel that you can be trusted non of us two shall tell you our true name" so Third hokage Hurizen said "That seems to be understandable but why did you protect Naruto".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Fox said "We protected Naruto because unlike alot of you ungreatful idiots we honor young Naruto here as a hero and we believe that the young lad here defeated the fox by taking role jinchuuriki of bijuu 9" which Vixen said "young Naruto here deserves happiness and your council may not accept it we will raising young Naruto here as if he was our son son" then Third Hokage Hurizen got out of a draw keys to Namikaze estate so Third hokage Hurizen said "You two can live in Namikaze estate and raise Naruto as if he was your own son".

As Third hokage Hurizen handed over keys of Namikaze estate Fox said "We will register young Naruto here to join ninja academy and if we find out he is no longer mistreated I shall tell you something that involves the truth linked to the summoning contract that you hold" which Third hokage Hurizen thought _"Lord Hokage Hashirama and Lady Mito are you ashamed of me not punishing the ungreatful idiots who been mistreating Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze decedent" _then Third hokage Hurizen looked at the paperwork so Third hokage Hurizen thought _"Alright demon prepare yourself because today is the day that I Hurizen Saratobi finally defeat you_.

After Third hokage Hurizen mentally spoke Third hokage Hurizen started signing the paperwork which at the Namikaze estate young Naruto looked at the two then Naruto asked "What is your true name Fox san and Vixen san" so Fox said "I am you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze from the future and you or shall I say me of the past is third jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox".

After Future Naruto spoke Vixen said "Naruto kun of the past my true name is Velma and I came from a different dimension a dimension that is basicly a world full of mysteries but surprising enough me of the past is here for some mysterious reason" which Shinigami appeared then Shinigami explained "I am the one who brought you of the past into this world because some foolish goul seriously hospitized your past self Velma" so Naruto of the future said "That explains why I met my wife way before we got married and Shinigami I owe you for this but only way I or shall I say my past self is to kill Hidan of the akatsuki along with Kakazu of the Akatsuki plus the bastard Madara Uchiha".

After Naruto of the future spoke Shinigami said "Naruto of the past will you accept the role being my summoner" which Naruto of the past said "If it is to get rid of Hidan of the akatsuki and Kakazu of the akatsuki but also Madara Uchiha I accept Shinigami san because Uzumaki but I like to summon my resident as the acting boss of the summon" then Shinigami telekenticly spoke "Nine tail fox there is only one way you get a form of freedom and that is to be acting summon boss of my summoning contract but if you do not accept you will not have the form of freedom" so Kyuubi replied **"I accept the role Shinigami and in return I want my other half of myself back"**.

As Shinigami touched Naruto's stomach Shinigami fused to halfs of the demon fox back into one which Shinigami telekenticly said "You have gained back your other half and there is one favour I ask inspecially that this favour is one that it is impossible for you to refuse" then Kyuubi replied **"What is the favour that you claim is impossible for me to refuse" **so Shinigami telekeneticly said "Send Madara Uchiha's soul to me by eliminating him".

After Shinigami telekenticly spoke Kyuubi said **"To kill that bastard Shinigami you have a deal and no god has ever made a deal with a tailed beast before plus the 9 tail vixen she shall be sealed into Velma if the two made a form of an agreement" **which Shinigami telekenticly said "There is a female 9 tail fox and she has the same powers as you plus she even is equally powerful as you" then Kyuubi replied **"That sounds like a dream come true and Naruto of the past need to summon you without sacrificing his own life but there is something that is more suggestable" **so Shinigami telekenticly asked "What is this offering that Naruto of the past can sacrifice instead of his life".

After Shinigami telekenticly spoke Kyuubi said **"The thing that can be sacrificed instead of his life is something that humans call ramen" **which Shinigami telekenticly replied "Ramen is excellent choice of an offering and until I am summoned good bye" then Shinigami the death reaper made a scroll appear so Naruto of the past signed his name in blood but as Shinigami disappeared the scroll disappeared leaving Naruto of the future ability to summon the toads that not only Minato Namikaze is with but the same toads Jiraiya is with.


End file.
